


Of Flesh And Fur

by DragonTheScalie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Corpse Michael Afton, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Five Nights At Freddys: Fazbear Frights: In The Flesh, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights Series, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Fetch, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Gen, Michael Afton is not Mike Schmidt, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTheScalie/pseuds/DragonTheScalie
Summary: It's been years after the last chain of Freddy Fazbear's pizza had mysteriously burned down, years after the original death of William Afton, and many many years after that fateful day where five children disappeared. Many have thought Fazbear was a dead name, buried under rubble like everything else. Of course people can't keep well enough alone can they?A case of a man cutting open his own stomach, people lying dead in the streets with blood coming from their eyes, and many many more, Dan had been wondering who is behind all this for as soon as the first case came in. He'd never expect himself to be stuck in the middle of it all.Greg has been on the run for a while now, him and his dog running away together. Cute right? Except his dog isn't a real dog and instead a killer animatronic named Fetch who murdered his middle school crush. He never expected himself to ever be cared about by anyone ever again that was until he was dragged to an old lady's doorstep on a cold winter night.(Also featuring Michael 'skinsuit' Afton, The Stitchwraith, and a certain green rabbit.)(Warning for spoilers of the stories Fetch, In The Flesh, and some of The Stitchwraith stories.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Of Flesh And Fur

**Author's Note:**

> By the way since work on the next chapter for this is going very slow if you are really interested in the au you can message me on Discord and ask for the other snipbits that will be posted in the future chapters.  
> DragonTheScalie#7282

"Before you is an animatronic found in the backally. We are-"  
He stopped the tape there, pressing down on the pause button with one skinny miscolored finger. 

  
"We don't need to hear that again now do we?" 

He pulled his hand away as he faced the rotting suit. It was extremely ugly, it's once bright yellow fur was eroded almost green from years of neglect. It slumped in it's chair like a corpse, in fact it probably could be considered a corpse by now. 

"We both know each other already, isn't that right, _father_?" The suit appeared to almost twitch at the last word, some would think this was from pain but Michael knew better.   
"Do you recognize me? Who am I kidding, of course you do. No matter how many times my organs are scooped out and my body used as a skin suit by a bunch of demented wires you will always recognize me." 

His father didn't respond, only laying there like the dead body in an old moldy rabbit suit it was. Michael allowed himself to grin, resting his head lazily on his folded hands. 

"You know, when others hear my last name they always ask about you some way or another. It takes a lot to not tell them that my dear old dad is a rotting corpse in a bunny costume." He could feel the animatronic glaring at him, it's rusted mouth opened only slightly. 

"Mike-" Before it could rasp the rest of his childhood nickname his hand moved towards the bright red button.   
As it was shocked he sat up straighter, seeing the old forgotten springlock animatronic contort in agony gave him a sense of power. 

"Do you want to say that again? Do it. I dare you." He kept his hand by the button, even if the shocks could damage the suit he didn't care one bit. 

Springtrap didn't say another word, he could see the thing's eyes glaring at him. Those two lights held years of built up rage, they bore into his soul as if the owner were planning to rip him apart. Luckily, there was a reason the animatronic didn't leap at him and tear his spine out. He knew the reason why and he knew it protected him like some kind of twisted guardian angel.  
"I'm honestly shocked that thing hasn't kicked you out yet, I mean you two obviously don't get along one bit." He moved his hand away from the button and into his shirt pocket. He casually pulled out a stick of gum and threw it into his mouth. 

As he chewed the watermelon flavored stick he flicked the wrapper at his father. It harmlessly bounced off of the suit's cheek with a small sound before ending up on the floor.   
"I mean your little experiments bailed on me no problem, I'm shocked you didn't yet. Actually, no, I'm not, you'd hang onto that stupid rabbit even if it was a bomb. Fucking furry." 

The said rabbit let out a growl, though it was more of a rasp. It sounded like a dying old man which was mildly true.   
"What was that? Sorry I don't speak dead child murderer." He held his finger over the shock button, he knew his father was going to say something he would regret.

"You're a fool." Those words earned him another controlled electric shock. 

"At least I'm nothing like you." He jeered with a smirk. 

Once the affects of the shock died down his father spoke again. "Oh but you ar-" Another shock. By this time Michael was done talking, he simply stared at him with a frown that radiated disappointment. 

Once the animatronic got over the shock he moved a tiny bit before going back to glaring at his son.   
"We are the same." Another shock, it appeared it didn't have much of an effect anymore but it still forced him to pause.   
"Don't you remember-" Michael's finger landed on the button, it lingered on it this time in hopes the shock will last longer.

Eventually that stun wore off too, the possessed suit simply continued on. With every syllable of the name came another shock. 

"Wha-" Zap! "lt-" Zap! "ter-" The final shock felt as if he were doing it to himself instead of the demon he dare call a father.   
He glared at him as he panted, of course he didn't have lungs anymore so he didn't really have to breath and every time he tried it felt like he was drowning. He made raspy sounds that were too similar to his father's for liking. 

Michael could feel the joy coming from the stronger soul in the suit, just because of that he pressed the button again. Even when jolted with electricity Springtrap appeared to grin at him, taunting him about the mistake he had made all those years ago.   
"I was a kid. I didn't know any better." He hissed out. 

"What type of child tor-" His father was cut off by another controlled shock. Once the sounds of electricity died down he could hear labored chuckling coming from the animatronic devil. 

"I'm done with this." He stated as he stood up, his cheap fold up chair screeched as it was pushed backwards. 

The suit simply grinned up at him as he began to move away, laughter continued to admit from it, from _him_. The sound was evil, pure rot and decay to any poor soul who dared listen to it.   
As Michael made his way out one of the doors and into another room a small plastic bear attempted to stop him. He didn't dare look down to him however, too many memories were held in that pink and white design.

"W-Wait! Mr. Michael! Sir! You didn't finish the evaluation!" If it weren't for his yapping he would've stepped on him. Even then he easily made his way past Helpy.   
He'd much rather not allow old memories to set in, he didn't need to think about Walter's teary eyes or how his head was crushed under the matalic jaws of one of his father's machines.   
It wasn't his fault really, if anything it was his father's for making a death trap. Everything was his fault, all of this was because of him. Michael was going to be the one to end it, to atone for all of his father's sins. To finally stop all the bloodshed and tears once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is a flashback and will not kick off the main story. The main story takes place years after the fire Henry set.  
> Also Walter is the name for my au's crying child because lets all admit Chris is a lame ass name.  
> Tell me if I need to tag anything, I hope everyone enjoyed this and have a nice day!


End file.
